Super Mario Sunshine
|Genre=Action, Adventure |Spielmodi =1 Spieler |Plattform =Nintendo GameCube |Einstufung=USK: 15px: 0 }} Super Mario Sunshine erschien am 4. Oktober 2002 für den Nintendo GameCube und war bis 2006 das meistverkaufteste Jump 'n' Run-Spiel. Das Spiel handelt davon, dass Mario zusammen mit Prinzessin Peach und mehreren Toads Urlaub macht und unschuldig verurteilt wird. Nach einem Tag Haft muss er vom Gesetz aus die Insel Isla Delfino von dem Schmutz seines mysteriösen Doppelgängers Mario Morgana säubern und die verlorenen Insignie der Sonne|Insignien]] zurückholen. Dabei steht ihm das sprechende Wasserspritzgerät Dreckweg 08/17 zur Seite. Geschichte thumb|left|Logo Mario, Prinzessin Peach und ein paar Toads (darunter Toadsworth) fahren in den Urlaub auf die Insel Isla Delfino. Die Insel ist aber komplett verschmiert. Sofort am Anfang bekommt Mario den Dreckweg 08/17 und muss die Schleim-Piranha-Pflanze bekämpfen. Jedoch wird er von der Polizei für die Verschmierungen verantwortlich gemacht. Es wird entschieden, dass Mario die Insel komplett reinigen muss. Im Laufe des Spieles erfährt man, dass Mario Morgana in Wahrheit für das Geschmiere verantwortlich ist. Um weiter zu kommen muss Mario in den Leveln bestimmte Aufgaben meistern und so keine Sterne, wie in allen Spielen der Super Mario-Serie bekommen, sondern Insignien der Sonne. Die Insignien versammeln sich um das große Tor und da sie beschmiert wurden, haben sie das Heiligtum verlassen und das bedroht das Leben der Insel, den alles hatte sich vedunkelt. Zwischendurch wird Peach öfters von Mario Morgana entführt. In diesem Falle solltest du ihn mit Wasser jagen. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Mario Morgana bloß Bowser Jr. ist, der glaubt, Peach wäre seine Mutter. Durch den Zauberpinsel konnte er sich in Mario Morgana verwandeln. Zum Schluss muss im Vulkan gegen Bowser gekämpft werden. Gameplay thumb|Mario hat eine [[Insignie der Sonne erhalten]] Das grundlegende Spielprinzip entspricht dabei dem des Vorgängerspiels Super Mario 64: Von der Oberwelt Piazza Delfino aus gelangt Mario in die verschiedenen Level, in denen es verschiedene Aufgaben zu bewältigen gilt, um Insignien der Sonne zu erhalten, von denen 120 Exemplare im Spiel zu finden sind (Bei Super Mario 64 waren es ebenfalls 120 Sterne). Im Gegensatz zu Super Mario 64 trägt er in diesem Spiel jedoch fast immer den besagten Dreckweg 08/17 auf dem Rücken, der die größte Innovation des Spiels darstellt: Durch die Verwendung verschiedener Düsen kann Mario nicht nur Wasser nach vorne verspritzen, sondern auch nach hinten und unten und sich die Wasserspritze so als Raketenrucksack oder Turboatrieb zunutze machen. Dadurch wird eine noch größere Bewegungsfreiheit als im Vorgänger ermöglicht. Jedoch sind auch einige Spielabschnitte enthalten, in denen Mario ohne Dreckweg einen anspruchsvollen Hindernisparcours überwinden muss, der stärker an die Vorgängerspiele angelehnt ist. Darüber hinaus steht Yoshi erstmals in 3D zur Verfügung. Zwar verkaufte sich das Spiel nicht ganz so gut wie seine Vorgänger, wurde aber ebenfalls ein Erfolg und steigerte die Verkäufe der GameCube-Konsole. Es wurde für seine, für damalige Verhältnisse, grandiosen Wassereffekte gelobt, steckte jedoch Kritik für die Vergleichsweise einfachen und sich oft stark ähnelden Missionen ein. Bewohner Charaktere Die Insel wird von folgenden Charaktern bewohnt: * Palma: Das Landvolk * Paradiso: Das Meeresvolk * Yoshi: Die Dinos * Palmathon: Der Marathon-Läufer aus "Ocarina of Time", der sich als Palma verkleidet hat. * Vielen Gegnern: Natürlich wird die Insel auch von zahlreichen Gegnern Marios bewohnt. Gegner Es gibt auch viele Gegner, die auf der Insel leben. Hier sind einige aufgelistet: Bosse thumb|186px|Mario Morgana Orte * Isla Delfino * Pista Delfino * Piazza Delfino * Monte Bianco * Porto d'Oro * Playa del Sol * Isla Fortuna * Baia Paradiso * Lido Sirena * Plaza della Palma * Collinna Korona Unterorte Dies sind kleine Gebiete in vorhandenen Orten: * Porta Sole * Piazzetta Bianco * Torre d'Oro * Parco Fortuna * Hotel Delfino * Casino Delfino Items * Münzen: Füllt ein Teil der Energie auf. Sammelt man 100 von ihnen ein erscheint ein weiteres Insignie der Sonne. * 1-Up-Pilze: Füllen ein Leben auf. * Rote Münzen: In bestimmten Leveln muss man acht einsammeln, um eine Insignie der Sonne zu erhalten. * Blaue Münzen: Taucht oft versteckt auf, es gibt 240 von ihnen, hat man zehn gesammelt, kann man sie in Piazza Delfino gegen eine Insignie der Sonne eintauschen. Füllt zwei Teile der Energie auf. * Wasserflaschen: Füllen deinen Wasser-Vorrat. Wichtige Items Dreckweg 08/17: Diese Wasserspritze ist der Hauptbestandteil des Spieles. Mario trägt ihn andauernd auf dem Rücken, weil er mit ihm die gesammte Insel säubern muss. In der Endsequenz wird der Dreckweg 08/17 durch einen harten Aufprall fast zerstört, doch die Toads konnten ihn reparieren. Düsen: Es gibt verschiedene Düsen für den Dreckweg, die alle ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Story sind. Es gibt folgende Düsen: * Spritz-Düse: Mit der Normalen Düse kann man Wasser spritzen. Sie ist von Anfang an erhältlich. * Schwebe-Düse: Mit dieser Düse kann man Wasser nach unten spritzen und so für kurze Zeit schweben. * Raketen-Düse: Bei Benutzung lädt sich die Düse auf und schießt dann Wasser nach unten, worauf hin man weit man oben fliegt. * Turbo-Düse: Aktiviert man sie lädt sie sich, kurz darauf schießt sie Wasser nach hinten, dadurch ist man unglaublich schnell und kann dann sogar über Wasser laufen. Insignien der Sonne: Die Insignien der Sonne übernehmen die Rolle der Sterne aus Super Mario 64. Sie versammeln sich normalerweise an der Porta Sole, dem großen Turm, jedoch wurden sie, durch das Geschmiere, auf der ganzen Insel verstreut, nun müssen sie wieder gefunden werden. Freischaltbares * Nach dem Besitzen von 3 Insignien erhält man Zugang zu Porto d'Oro und dem Blaue-Münzen-Laden. * Nach dem Besitzen von 10 Insignien erhält man Zugang zu Parco Fortuna. * Nach dem Besitzen von 20 Insignien erhält man Zugang zu Baia Paradiso. * Nach der Erfüllung von dem Kapitel "Der Untergang der Sonnenblumen" kann man Yoshi einsetzten. * Mit 25 Insignien kann man die Turbo-Düse einsetzten. * Mit 30 Insignien kann man die Raketen-Düse einsetzten. * Nach dem Besitzen von 60 Insignien oder dem Besiegen von Bowser ist der dunkle Schleier über Isla Delfino komplett verschwunden. * Nach dem Besitzen aller 120 Insignien wird ein geheimes Bild freigeschaltet. * Hat man eine bestimmte Anzahl an Insignien gesammelt, bekommt man von einem Mann eine Sonnenbrille und ein Hawaiihemd. Das ist der Typ der bei Piazza Delfino /und andere Orte am Strand sitzt. Staff Galerie Datei:Mario mit Dreckweg.jpg Datei:SMS Artwork Bowser Jr..jpg Datei:Blooper SMS.jpeg SMS-Image.jpg SMS-Image02.jpg SMS-Image03.jpg Zitate Referenzen zu vorhergehenden Spielen * Mario Bros.: Wenn der Dreckweg 08/17 Mario zum zweiten und letzten mal scannt ist in einem kleinen Fenster die Aufschrift Game Over aus Mario Bros. zu sehen. * Super Mario Bros.: Beim Laden des Spiels ist ein 8-Bit Soundeffekt einer Münze zu hören. Weiterhin ist das Hauptthema und das Untergrundthema von Super Mario Bros. in remixter Variante vorhanden. In den Hindernis-Parcours kann im Hintergrund ein 8-Bit-Sprite von Mario gesehen werden. Des Weiteren scannt der Dreckweg 08/17 Mario zu Beginn des Spiels. Dabei tauchen in einem kleinen Fenster drei verschiedene Spielausschnitte aus vergangenen Mario-Spielen auf. Der erste Ausschnitt zeigt Mario im Kampf gegen Bowser in Super Mario Bros. (Wobei es sich eigentlich um Fake Bowser handelt). * Super Mario World: Der zweite Ausschnitt des Scans von Dreckweg 08/17 zeigt Mario im Kampf gegen Iggy Koopa aus Super Mario World. Außerdem stammt die Fähigkeit an Gittern zu klettern und Gegner von der anderen Seite des Gitters aus schlagen zu können von diesem Spiel. Ferner ist auch Yoshi wieder reitbar, was erstmals in Super Mario World der Fall war. * Super Mario 64:Um nach Baia Paradiso zu kommen, muss man, wie in Super Mario 64, in der Lichtsäule in die Sonne schauen. * Super Mario 64: Der letzte Scan-Ausschnitt von Dreckweg 08/17 zeigt Mario wie er Bowser umherschwingt. Der Ort des Geschehens ist Bowsers Schattenwelt. * Luigi's Mansion: Während des dritten Kapitels von Lido Sirena taucht ein Palma auf, der sich wünscht das jemand all die Buu Huus des Hotels mit einen Schreckweg 08/16 aufsaugen würde. Referenzen in späteren Spielen * Super Mario Galaxy 2: In der Glitzerstrand-Galaxie sind ganz viele Palmas und es gibt dort auch eine Palmastatue. * Super Mario 64 DS: Die Musik von Piazza Delfino wurde im Geheimen Kurs "Im Glanz der Sonne" wiederverwendet. Beta-Elemente Glitches Trivia * Jede siebte Mission eines Kapitels hat mit Mario Morgana zu tun. * In einer Mario-Morgana-Aufgabe in Lido Sirena können sich die Buu Huus als Mario Morgana tarnen. * Hier treten kaum klassische Gegner wie Gumba oder Koopa auf und die meisten sehen ganz anderes aus als in den meisten anderen Mario-Spielen, da dieses Abenteuer auf Isla Defino und nicht im Pilz-Königreich stattfindet. * Wie in den meisten Spielen der Super Mario 3D-Serie kann einem auch hier die Mütze geklaut werden. Diesmal aber nicht von Äffchen oder von Klepto, dem Kondor, sondern von den Räuber-Stu. * Viele Charaktere und auch Mario hatten in diesem Spiel verschiedene Re-Designs. Kategorie:Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Super Mario 3D-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo GameCube-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:2002-Spiel Kategorie:3D-Jump'n'Run